Interlude
by SweetG
Summary: - Pre-slash, Puck/Kurt- ..They are close enough that Rachel comes to him when she's angsting over Finn -there's no such thing as a together forever-, and Puck goes to her when the Kurt stuff gets too heavy.


"So..."

There's no such a thing as being together forever. It is, indeed, a nice idea. But it's not real. People like to delude themselves into thinking that if they hang into a single perfect moment (where there's joy, there's love, there's intimacy), they'll get forever and always.

They won't.

"So. I don't know what to tell you, y'know? I'm good at causing boyfriend troubles, not so good at fixing them."

Still, people (_Rachel, sweet awkward Rachel, who Puck can see in some level as he sees Sarah. A little eternal, mostly innocent_) hold onto fantasies because they're warmer. Because it's easier to believe than it is to hold true knowledge.

"I just... I thought he'd be there. I thought I would get places, and he would be accompanying me there. I had our whole lives planned out for us."

Puck represses the urge to laugh (because he can be a nice guy, thanks), and slings an arm around Berry's shoulder while he grins.

"Yeah, well, maybe that was your mistake. Maybe you got too involved. Finn's a laid back dude."

A sigh, forlorn and wistful found its way out of her mouth.

"Maybe."

"And maybe you over-reacted about the Santana thing."

"Maybe" Reluctant. Slow. But there.

_**:::...:::**_

The first time it is the faint scent of homemade baked goods what convinces Puck to let her into his humble abode.

_House sounds so plain, Noah. ___

_oh shut up princess_

_**:::...:::**_

_"Berry. What brings you here?"___

_"I wanted to bring you some congratulatory cookies, Noah." She's so radiant that she could light up a few houses on her own; it's as scary as it is sort of adorable (in the most deranged possible way, of course). ___

_"To 'congratulate' me on what?"___

_"On your recent coming out. I find it most brave and noble of you."___

What? No, really, what?__

_"Berry, have you been sniffing paint or something? There's been no 'coming out' of any sorts from my part." He waits one or two seconds, then says: "Have you visited Sam, though? I hear he bleaches his hair with lemon. _That'_s gay." ___

_"You haven't?" She looks shocked, and a bit crestfallen.___

_"No, Barbra, I haven't."___

_"Oh, but... the Kurt situation, and Quinn said..."___

_"Kurt's special. And Quinn's got a freakin' big mouth on her."___

_"Oh." ___

_"Yeah, 'oh'."___

_She gets up, and fixes her skirt, and looks like someone who's gotten something taken from them. Puck can sympathise (thoughts of Dalton make him ache and want to punch things, and tell Hummel _come back, we'll protect you; you don't belong there they don't deserve you; be yourself, don't let them stiffle you_).___

_"Can I keep the cookies?" Hesitant, tentative; locking eyes with Rachel Berry, and exchanging a glance that's more revealing than anything else that has ever gone down between them.___

_She smiles. ___

_"Sure, Noah."_

_**:::...:::**_

After that, everything sort of flows naturally for them. They are not... not what Mercedes and Kurt are.

_(Soul mates on an ulterior level.)_

But they are close enough that Rachel comes to him when she's angsting over Finn (_there's no such thing as a together forever_), and Puck goes to her when the Kurt stuff gets too heavy.

When the _Noah, don't_ has him suffocating on jealousy.

_**:::...:::**_

"Oh, this is a tricky situation, here." She appears to be as occupied with the baking as always (_"Who are they for, now?" "Kathy Swiss." "Watcha did to her?" "I may have accidentally hinted at her pressing need to get herself a brain." "Harsh."_), but she sounds interested and honestly concerned on his behalf.

"Really."

"Noah. Don't be a jerk. I am trying to be supportive."

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." She hums. "I think I might be able to help."

And _that_'s why he is friends with her, despite her penchant to being irritating as fuck.

_**:::...:::**_

___I know she's a great girl and all, but I still can't believe you can hang out with her and not want to commit murder.___

_what can i say? my patience knows no boundaries___

_Oh, such big words, I'm impressed.___

_oh choke on them hummel___

_Back to basics, are we now?_

_**:::...:::**_


End file.
